


we really are brothers, huh?

by dvalin



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, implied ritsu/mao if u squint, non ship dont even look in my direction, today eichi will stick his nose into matters that do not concern him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvalin/pseuds/dvalin
Summary: in which ritsu gets unwanted advice and is forced to have a heart-to-heart with his brother. what a fantastic state of affairs.
Relationships: Sakuma Rei & Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	we really are brothers, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> never put me in a situation. anyways love the hc that rei types like a facebook mom what a dweeb

What does it mean to be human?

Is it the existence of a beating heart? The ability to have conscious thought? The potential to hold conversation with others?

If so, then Ritsu was human in every way—even if he preferred to spend his hours asleep, avoiding all thoughts and manner of speech.

But.

If this were true, then why did he feel so. . . inhuman? What was one supposed to do when you felt so isolated from everyone due to a certain lack of humanity?

When the only person who could possibly understand had left, once, and you could never fully trust him again?

He sighed. It was midday- prime time for sleeping- and yet Ritsu was being forced to work. He had a meeting with the tea club as soon as class was over, so he had to force himself through an entire school day without falling asleep, so as to avoid getting into any trouble. Trouble for him did impact the rest of his unit, after all.

_Aa. . . how bothersome. . . maybe Maa-kun is free. . ._

He checked his phone, clicking on the first notification that popped up.

**From: Rei**

**Hello My Dearest Brother! I Hope Today Treats You Well. Let’s Walk Home Together After School Has Ended. :-)**

Another sigh. Didn’t he know that Ritsu had his club meetings now? Honestly, it’s as if he didn’t care at all.

 _Nothing too different from normal,_ he thought, flinching at the harsh sound of the bell. Well. He supposed there was no point in messaging Mao now.

_Ding!_

Another notification?

**From: Eichi**

**Ritsu-kun, please do not forget that we are meeting today after school. It would be a shame for you to sleep through this meeting like you did the last.**

_Ugh._ Well, he wasn’t wrong. Ritsu had missed their last meeting due to him catching up on some much-needed sleep, to the apparent disappointment of his clubmates. He wasn’t used to people outside of his unit (and Maa-kun) being aware of his absences.

Well. He supposed Rei would probably notice, too. How annoying.

He sighed once more before forcing himself up and out of the classroom. It was much nicer to stay inside and relax, away from whatever commotion being outside would inevitably bring, however. . .

He did miss partaking in club activities.

 _. . . it’s bright. . ._ he winced at the sun’s rays bearing down on him, wishing now that he had taken a page from his brother’s book and brought a parasol with him to school. He did burn rather easily, and didn’t want to deal with the aftermath of spending longer than ten minutes in this light.

“Ah, Ritsu-senpai!”

He turned slightly, languidly. Oh, Hajime.

“Hey, Haa-kun. Going to the meeting too?”

“Yes! Would you mind if we walked together?” he asked, that ever-present soft smile on his lips. What a nice kid.

“Not at all. In fact, you might be useful in keeping me from falling asleep in the shade,” Ritsu replied, punctuating his words with a loud yawn, causing Hajime to startle with an alarmed look on his face.

“U-um, senpai, you really shouldn—w-what are you _doing_? You can’t just lay on me like that, you know!” he protested as Ritsu draped himself on the smaller boy. “I’m not that strong, please—get off!”

“It’s so much easier when you carry me to the meeting, though,” Ritsu mumbled, not lifting his head from where it was currently buried in Hajime’s shoulder. “’t’s cozy.”

“E-even so,” he said, trying to shrug the taller boy off him, “that’s really something you should only be doing with someone you’re comfortable with. And who’s comfortable having you lay on them!” he added quickly, knowing immediately that Ritsu would have replied with something along the lines of “but I _am_ comfortable with Haa-kun”. He gave up soon enough, however, upon noticing how close they already were to their meeting spot. Really, he should have expected this by asking to walk with Ritsu in the first place.

“Hajime-kun. And Ritsu-kun, as well? You both made it, I see.”

“Oh! President! Yes, we both made it just fine. In fact, I ran into Ritsu-senpai on the way here, and, well. . .” he trailed off, gesturing rather helplessly to the boy still clinging to him.

“Ritsu-kun, since you’ve already arrived, why don’t you give Hajime-kun a break?” Eichi said pleasantly, forcing Ritsu to look up. Finally.

“Ah, hey, Ecchan.”

“Hello, Ritsu-kun.”

“I’ll make tea! Do you have any preference, president?” Hajime asked, finally freeing himself of Ritsu’s grasp.

“Black tea would be nice. You can pick from our selection if you wish. I trust you to pick something we’ll all enjoy,” Eichi said, gesturing for Ritsu to sit across from him. “Did you happen to bring snacks?”

“Mhm. I put them in the cabinet yesterday ‘cause I knew I wouldn’t want them in my bag all day.”

“How did you. . . you don’t have the key to the cabinet, right?”

Ritsu smiled, stretching his arms before falling into the seat across from Eichi. “That’s a secret.”

“Oh, speaking of which. I believe your brother was looking for you earlier.”

Ritsu’s smile dropped at that, replaced with a carefully-crafted neutral expression. “Oh?”

“Yes. I told him we would be meeting today if he wished to speak with you after. He left after we spoke.”

“Figures. I wouldn’t have wanted to see him anyways,” Ritsu replied, resting his chin on his hand. “He never remembers when I’m busy. What a pain.”

“I may be out of line when I say this, but. . . don’t you think you’re being rather harsh?” Eichi asked. “I don’t particularly like Sakuma-san, however I do believe in the importance of family.”

Ritsu’s eyes narrowed at that. “I don’t want to hear this from you, you know. It doesn’t concern you, so I think you should back off, _Ecchan_.” Eichi opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Hajime returning with a tray of tea and snacks—he must’ve gotten them when no one was looking.

“Here, senpai, president. I hope it’s to your liking,” he said, pouring them both a cup before taking a seat alongside Eichi.

“Thank you, Hajime-kun.” Eichi took a small sip of the drink in front of him, sighing happily. “You’ve improved so much, ever since we started this club. I think you’ve always been excellent at brewing tea, but somehow you seem to get better each time.” Hajime beamed at that before turning to offer Ritsu some snacks from the tray. He faltered, however, upon seeing the blank expression on his friend’s face. Ritsu was never particularly expressive, but this was something else altogether. Was something wrong. . .?

“Um, Ritsu-senpai, are you alright?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah, sorry. Ecchan is just trying to ruin my mood by telling me about someone I rather hate,” he said, absentmindedly sipping his tea. “’t’s good, Haa-kun. Thanks.”

“. . . are you talking about your brother?”

He stilled at that. Ah, so even Hajime knew. “Yes,” he responded curtly, setting down his cup and looking the smaller boy levelly in the eye. “I would prefer we didn’t talk about him.” Especially not here, not in one of the few places he felt comfortable and safe.

“Ah, sorry, senpai, but. . . I think it’s something worth bringing up. We do have fun here, and I really like that this is such a nice place, but you know, you both helped me when I was struggling to balance work and school. Remember?”

That was true, he supposed. Even so, he didn’t particularly like the idea of talking about Rei now—ever, really.

“Why do we have to talk about this, anyways? Why can’t we just play some game like we usually do?”

“Ritsu-kun, we are your friends. Yes, even me,” Eichi added, noting Ritsu’s disbelieving stare. “As friends, it’s our job to make sure you aren’t hurting yourself or anyone else by bottling up your emotions.” Hajime nodded earnestly, looking at him with wide eyes. Ritsu paused, considering.

Well. It didn’t seem like they were going to let up anytime soon, anyways.

Fine.

“Okay. I dislike my brother because he left the country during a period of time when I would have rather had him here. With me. And yeah, sure, I know why he left ‘n all, it’s just. . . he could have said something, yeah? It wasn’t fair to me,” he started, finding the words easier now than he would have expected.

“That’s partially my fault, isn’t it,” Eichi asked quietly. Ritsu looked up, meeting his gaze.

“Yeah.”

“I see.”

“I’m done being mad at you, though. It’s more work than it’s worth, what with us being in the same club and all.”

Eichi smiled at that, one that appeared more genuine than usual. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“Um, if he’s back now, then why are you still so upset? I’m sure he’s apologized, right?” Hajime asked. “I don’t know Sakuma-senpai very well, but he seems to care for you quite a lot.”

Ritsu snorted. “Yeah, right. If he cared, he’d make it known. He wouldn’t forget when I had meetings, or rehearsal. He’s just _pretending_ , so he doesn’t have to feel guilty for leaving anymore.”

“Ritsu-kun, I have to believe that’s not entirely true. It doesn’t seem fitting with Sakuma-san to act in such an unethical way.”

“Pff. Do you really think that guy has ethics? Yeah right.”

“Ritsu-senpai, I don’t mean to come off as rude, but I think you’re being far too harsh with Sakuma-senpai,” Hajime said sternly. “I have two younger siblings, so I know what I’m talking about. Your family is really important- sometimes it’s all you have- so you have to put in a little bit more effort.”

“Hajime-kun is right. I’ve seen what your brother does for you. Why else do you think I tried to. . . use you the way that I did when we first met? Though, I certainly was in the wrong for assuming you felt the same as him.” Ritsu snorted at that. _Yeah, no kidding_.

“It’s. . . it’s difficult. I think I have the right to be angry with him. I don’t think you have the ability to understand exactly how his absence affected me, so you don’t know what you’re saying. Really, I think this conversation is over. Please,” he added, uncharacteristically _real_. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

That’s enough. He didn’t like being this honest with _anyone_ , not even Mao who knew everything about him and more. No more.

“I think I’m going to head home now. It’s getting late as is,” he said, breaking the sudden silence that had overtaken the group. Hajime nodded, moving to collect the remnants of their melancholic tea party.

“Yes, I agree,” Eichi responded absently. “It’s getting dark, too. I think we went on a little later than usual. My apologies. Although—do you hear something? Odd, since the clubs should have been finished with a little while ago. . .

“Oh well. I suppose it doesn’t matter. Thank you, Hajime-kun, for putting away the dishes and such.”

“Ah, it was no problem! That is my job, after all!”

“You’re no nice, Haa-kun,” Ritsu mumbled, standing up- at last-, and stretching his limbs, feeling them pop. “I’m going home now. ‘Night.”

It was always nice walking in the dark, he thought as he made his way across the school grounds. The lamps lighting the pathways were just bright enough to illuminate the grounds, and it felt good, being cloaked within the darkness.

It was nice.

“Oi, Ritsu!”

. . .

Well. It _was_ nice.

“Ah, do you hear something?” he said aloud, talking to nobody in particular. “It sounds like a bug. Wonder what one’s doing out so late at night?”

“It’s me, your older brother! Don’t ignore me, please,” Rei pleaded, moving uncharacteristically quickly in order to catch up to his brother. “I waited for you and everything, so we could walk home together!”

He stopped. “You what?”

“You didn’t respond to my message, so I asked Eichi-kun. He told me you all had a club meeting today, so I waited.”

“Why?”

“Well, why not?”

 _Because I don’t like you!_ God, why couldn’t he understand that? What more did he have to do?

He just wouldn’t give up.

Why?

“Why do you keep trying to talk to me? I don’t like you,” Ritsu stated bluntly, refusing to look at his brother as he continued his walk towards the school gate. “Even you must know this by now. So why bother trying?” He heard a sigh from besides him, footsteps slowing down.

“I’ve done something to hurt you in the past, and I don’t know how to repent for that. I _am_ sorry, you know,” Rei said. “I don’t know how to get that across to you any more than I already have.”

Oh.

He stopped. “Okay. Guess we’re doing this.”

“Hm?”

“I’m mad at you. I’m mad at you for leaving. I’m mad at you for leaving me.” _That_ caught his attention.

“. . . I know.”

“Why don’t you say anything about it, then? Letting me stew in my anger forever. I really hate you.”

Silence. Of course. Ritsu whirled around to face his brother, retort on his lips, but stopped suddenly upon seeing his brother’s face. He looked _sad_ , eyes meeting his own in an uncharacteristically solemn way.

What? He wasn’t supposed to be the one who was upset. That isn’t fair. That isn’t _fair_ , why does he get to be sad? Why does he get to be hurt, to show pain at Ritsu’s words? That. Isn’t. Fair.

“Ritsu.”

“. . .What.”

“I don’t know how to atone for what I’ve done if you don’t talk to me,” Rei stated, expression guarded. “I can’t make things better with us if you don’t show your feelings.”

Alright. That’s it.

“Are you joking? Are you being serious? I _have_ spoken to you, I’ve tried to talk to you and you just—just brushed me off, and then you _left_ and didn’t communicate with me at all during a time when I really needed you here and,” he took a breath, “don’t you dare talk to me about expressing myself. You left me for a whole goddamn year, a year in which my unit fell apart and I was _alone_ without telling me anything. I don’t want to hear it. I don’t wanna. . .”

“Ritsu, are you. . .”

He hurriedly wiped at his eyes, stinging from the pinprick of tears now forcing their way down is face. “Shut up.”

Rei stood still, almost as though he didn’t know what to do. _Good. Serves him right._

“Ritsu. Ritsu. Please look at me,” Rei finally said, arms extended awkwardly as though he were trying to embrace the smaller boy. “I. . .”

“I don’t wanna hear it from you,” Ritsu mumbled, shaking his head, turning to walk away. “I’m going to Maa-kun’s house. Don’t call m—”

“I can’t apologize if you keep running away! You talk about how I left, but you’re no better. You haven’t given me the chance to atone because you keep pushing me away.” He laughed lowly, sardonically. “We really are brothers, huh?

“I don’t know how to make up for what I’ve done. I don’t regret leaving- there were a lot of things that had to be done by me and me alone- but. . . I do regret leaving you behind. I do regret not keeping in touch, and I do regret forcing you to deal with such hardships on your own. I was so focused on matters within the school that I disregarded my own family, and I am so, deeply sorry for that.”

Ritsu suddenly looked up, startled, feeling a hand rest on his shoulder. “I know I can’t erase the pain that I caused you, but I’m still here. I’m here now. I’m not leaving again.”

Silence. Ritsu seemed frozen in place, face still turned away.

“. . .I don’t know how I’m s’posed to respond to something like that,” he said, voice raspy from crying.

“You don’t need to. You just need to know that I’m here now. I’m not leaving,” _even if you still want to._

Ritsu turned back around, slowly, almost as though he were afraid to move suddenly. Then—

“Thanks, anija,” he said, muffled by the fabric of Rei’s shirt as he hugged his brother. Rei stiffened in surprise, then wrapped his arms around him in response.

“I’m sorry for taking this long to talk to you.”

“I’m sorry for pushing you away.”

A few seconds lapsed before Ritsu pulled himself away, embarrassed at the raw display of emotion.

“Um. . . d’you wanna walk home together? For once?” he asked, refusing to meet his brother’s eyes so as to avoid seeing the expression on his face. He didn’t have to look, however, to hear the smile in Rei’s voice when he said

“sure”.

**Author's Note:**

> do i look like i know how to write. anyways i meant to do this for enstars secret santa but then got burned out towards the end sorry it took so long *crying emoji* but. i hope it wasn't bad or anything.


End file.
